


Pillow Fights and Missing Socks

by cacticonvo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Nate Heywood, Bisexual Zari, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Multi, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacticonvo/pseuds/cacticonvo
Summary: Lois is settling into her life with Zari on the waverider
Relationships: Nate Heywood & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood/Original Character(s), Original Male Character & Original Female Character, Zari Tomaz/Original Female Characters(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pillow Fights and Missing Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythasmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythasmin/gifts).



> the next little part in this fun series!! purely for fun for me and @mythasmin

Lois knew she should get up, it was nearing 10am and she  _ knew _ if she didn’t get up right then then she never would. But she was so warm and comfy, her body was curled around a sleeping Zari. 

It had been 2 months since that day in Canada and Lois couldn’t be happier. It had been awkward at first, with first dates and nervous kisses, but they were happy together. Zari was perfect. 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Zari rolled over and stroked a blonde curl out of Lois’ face.

Lois groaned in response and snuggled further into the bed, arms pulling Zari closer. Zari laughed, “You have to get up, Kai will think you’ve died.” 

“He’s with Nate, he’ll be fine.” Lois replied, her voice muffled by the mattress. 

“Ok, well I didn’t want to have to do this.” Lois frowned, confused at Zari’s words but before she had a chance to reply she was hit with something soft. A grunt sounded out of her mouth and she sat up, shocked.

“Did you just hit me with a pillow?” Lois asked, half-laughing. 

“Got you to wake up didn’t I?” Zari smirked, a playful twinkle in her eyes. 

Lois picked up her pillow and wacked Zari with it, laughing at her shocked shriek. Before they knew it, it was all out war, Zari got up and ran across the room with her pillow, Lois chasing after her. 

“Get  _ back _ here, Tomaz!” Lois cackled, as Zari climbed across the bed to get to the other side of the room. 

“Catch me if you can!” The Totem-bearer replied. 

Lois was filled with a warm glee. Everything was perfect. She didn’t think it was possible to be any happier. Well, maybe she could be slightly happier if she beat Zari in the pillow fight. 

With a smirk, Lois leapt over the bed and grabbed Zari. She was still getting used to her new strength so she had to be careful not to hurt Zari, but Zari just shrieked with laughter and attempted to smack Lois with the pillow. 

Lois slung Zari over her shoulder and carried her to the bed, slinging her down. “ _ That _ was a very rude way to wake someone up.” She said, barely able to get her words out with how much she was laughing. 

Zari giggled and pulled Lois down on top of her, brushing their lips together, “What are you going to do about it?” She whispered in a voice that filled Lois with warmth. 

Lois closed the short distance and pulled Zari into a kiss, she swore she would never get enough of kissing Zari. Everything about Zari was intoxicating and Lois couldn’t remember what life was like before they met. 

Their kiss was interrupted by a voice calling from outside, “Put your clothes on I’m coming in!” Kai walked through the door and raised his eyebrows at the state of them, “Good thing I called ahead.” 

At her best friend’s words, Lois felt her cheeks flush and she got off the bed before sticking her tongue out at Kai. She heard Zari huff in annoyance at the interruption. 

Kai chuckled, “I do love you, Z, but I have dibs on Lois in the morning and early afternoon.” 

Lois smiled fondly as she watched her Zari and Kai chat like old friends. She had been a bit worried that her and Zari’s relationship would overtake her and Kai’s but since Kai and Nate had got together the whole thing had been perfect. 

They all got on so well it was like a dream. 

Zari turned to Lois, stroking a hand down her arm, “Go shower, love. I think we have a day off today and we could make a cake?” 

Zari had recently developed a love for baking, probably influenced by her love of food, and Lois would be lying if she said she didn’t love having a competent baking partner. She loved baking with Kai but that was more like Lois baking and Kai messing around. 

Lois nodded and finally got ready for the day, smiling as she left Zari and Kai chatting in her room. 

Not long after she was finishing getting ready, “Zari, have you seen my Girl in Red socks?” She called out to Zari, who was sitting at a small desk across the room. 

“No, why?” She called back, walking over to peer at Lois. 

“I can’t find them anywhere.” Lois pouted and looked through her draws again. 

“You could always get Gideon to make you some new ones.” Zari offered, sliding her hand down Lois’ back reassuringly. 

“Yeah, but these ones are special.” Lois partly missed her life back on Earth, her family, her  _ school  _ even. She definitely loved the Waverider but she often found herself wanting a hug from her mum. 

Her family had been shocked when Lois said her and Kai were going ‘travelling’ but it’s for the best that they don’t know the truth. They would love Zari, Lois just knew it. Maybe one day she could introduce them. But all of that seemed very far off. 

“Lois?” Zari’s voice startled Lois out of her thoughts. 

“Huh?”Lois replied, eloquently. Zari giggled at her, tugging on her hand to turn her around. 

“You’re adorable when you’re looking for socks.” Lois smiled in response and looped her arms around Zari’s waist. 

“Yeah?” She still blushed, even after two months of dating and flirting and… kissing. Lois couldn’t help but still feel flustered around Zari.

Zari hummed and tilted her head up to slot her lips into Lois’, sighing happily as they kissed. Their kisses were always soft and loving, and Lois could feel herself falling deeper in love with Zari. 

Lois pulled away with a smile, “I love you.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she blushed deeply and felt herself get nervous. It was the first time either of them had said and Lois was worried that maybe Zari didn’t feel as deeply as she did. 

A huge smile stretched across Zari’s face and Lois squeaked in surprise as Zari pulled her in for another kiss. Zari dotted kisses all along Lois’s face before pulling back, “I love you too.” 

“You do?” Lois asked, her voice quiet as her heart pounded and filled with joy. 

Zari nodded and looked fondly at Lois. They stood there for a while, holding each other in their arms and staring at each other. It wasn’t awkward or forced, Lois felt at home in Zari’s arms. She felt at home with the Legends. 

“Oi! Stop being gay and get your asses on the bridge. Sara says there’s a pixie loose on the Waverider and it’s stealing everyone’s socks.” Kai called from the doorway, breaking their moment with his contagious excitement. 

Lois grinned and grabbed Zari’s hand, pulling them out of the room and towards the action. 

She loved it here. 


End file.
